Inappropriate
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por SoOutOfControl. Draco ha sido dejado por Marcus Flint. Él termina durmiendo en el sofá de Snape. Snape tiene una discusión con su lado inapropiado, ¿adivina qué bando gana?


**INAPPROPRIATE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www . fanfiction s/ 5181936 /1/ Inappropriate

**AUTOR:** SoOutOfControl

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a SoOutOfControl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco ha sido dejado por Marcus Flint. Él termina durmiendo en el sofá de Snape. Snape tiene una discusión con su lado inapropiado, ¿adivina qué bando gana?

* * *

_"Esto es totalmente inapropiado"_, se dijo Snape, mientras miraba a su estudiante menor de edad, Draco Malfoy, que estaba acostado desparramado en el sofá de cuero negro en su oficina.

_"Bueno, no es como si alguna vez hubieras sido el señor apropiado"_, se opuso su peor parte.

_"Pero es sólo un estudiante, y es menor de edad, yo podría ser enviado a Azkabán"_, pensó Snape.

Draco, efectivamente se veía estupendo, mientras estaba durmiendo en el sofá de Snape. La razón por la que se encontraba allí era porque había estado saliendo con Marcus Flint, y ahora el señor Flint abandonaría la escuela para siempre. Algo que dejó a Draco desconsolado y había llegado llorando a la oficina de Snape. La camisa del muchacho estaba desabrochada un poco, algo que no fue gracias a las manos de Snape, aunque lo deseaba, sino porque Draco y Marcus estaban pasando un buen rato justo antes de que Marcus le dijera a Draco, que estaba a punto de irse lejos de Hogwarts.

El maestro de Pociones apretó los puños y los aflojó de nuevo en un intento desesperado por controlarse. Sin conseguirlo muy bien. Sus dedos le estaban picando por la necesidad. Necesidad de Draco. Tembloroso y hormigueando con las ganas de arrancar las ropas del niño y follarlo despiadadamente en el sofá de cuero.

Draco se volvió un poco en el sofá, la cara pálida, con manchas de gotas saladas debido a las lágrimas.

Snape hizo una mueca. ¡No podía soportar esto! Él no era tan bueno.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Desabrochó la camisa por completo. Lentamente, suavemente, con miedo de despertar al muchacho antes de tiempo. Le desabrochó los pantalones también, y muy ligeramente los bajó por los muslos suaves y blancos. Su respiración se aceleró, mientras colocaba los brazos de Draco detrás de su espalda y bajó la camisa, por lo que las mangas sujetaron al niño.

Sintió su pulso demasiado acelerado mientras guiaba los pantalones de Draco por todo el camino hasta sus tobillos. Las pestañas del muchacho se agitaron ligeramente y bostezó un poco, como si estuviera a punto de despertar. Severus tenía que pensar rápido. No podía permitir que el niño le negara lo que él tanto necesitaba, así que aflojó la corbata a rayas verde y plata de Slytherin del cuello de Draco y la utilizó para amordazar al bello rubio.

Justo cuando se sentó sobre las piernas de Draco, el niño abrió los ojos. El maestro de Pociones rápidamente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo delgado y empezó a lamer el bóxer de Draco. Eran blancos y un poco transparentes, nada apropiados para la edad de Draco en absoluto. Eran demasiado pequeños, y... Severus detuvo sus pensamientos en ese momento, ya que desde la boca de Draco salió un pequeño gemido asustado y desgarrado.  
Draco se retorcía y contorsionaba bellamente, mientras que la saliva de Severus estaba buscando a través de su bóxer y revelando todo a los ojos del profesor. Él hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta que lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, y se dio cuenta que el muchacho le estaba rogando que se detuviera.

Se quitó los pantalones completamente y siguió acariciando las partes más bajas de Draco mientras miraba al niño de cerca.

—¿De verdad quieres que me detenga, Draco? ¿No me digas que no te gusta esto? Puedo sentir que tu cuerpo ama cada toque —susurró él profesor, ya que tenía la voz demasiado ronca para hablar.

Draco se quedó sin aliento y se retorció debajo de los dedos perversos de su profesor. Estaba a punto de volverse loco. Marcus le había tocado allí, por supuesto, pero el profesor estaba deslizando la parte trasera del bóxer de Draco hacia abajo y presionando la punta de su dedo en contra de la entrada del rubio, un lugar que él y Marcus nunca había alcanzado.

—No se detenga —se atragantó, cuando el maestro de Pociones dejó de lamer su polla a través del material ahora mojado.

Los ojos oscuros lo taladraron, y él se retorcía ligeramente y gemía suavemente de la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando Marcus le estaba tomando el pelo, sabiendo muy bien, cómo manejar a los chicos locos. El estaba loco de lujuria, y ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo habría sido con Marcus. El sufrimiento podía esperar para más adelante.

Severus gimió suavemente por esto y se apoderó del bóxer del muchacho con los dientes y tiró hacia abajo, hasta que la punta de la polla chorreando se deslizó fuera de los pantalones. El sintió a Draco desmayarse un poco y dejó que sus dedos pasaran sobre su entrada de nuevo. Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y metió los dedos dentro de la boca de Draco.

—Lámelos —ordenó, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Draco comenzó a trabajar sus dedos. Marcus sin duda le había enseñado bien, pero no a usar los dedos. Se tragó un trozo y sacó sus dedos para forzar con la punta al hermoso rubio.

Draco gritó, el sonido amortiguado por la corbata, y separó las piernas, enviando a Snape una mirada lasciva y arqueando su espalda. Snape sintió que su excitación crecía más y decidió poner a prueba las habilidades de la lengua de Draco completamente. Se quitó sus vestiduras y las arrojó a un lado, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y calzoncillos antes de quitar el lazo de la boca de Draco.

—Chúpalo —le ordenó en un tono de voz brusco.  
Draco pasó la lengua ligeramente por su boca y abrió esos hermosos labios rosas, y tomó la polla de Severus hasta donde podía sin estrangularse. Él comenzó a girar su lengua alrededor del duro eje, ya que su profesor empezó a moverse contra él sin ninguna consideración. Él estaba cerca de ahogarse con ella, pero siguió lamiendo y apretó sus labios alrededor de ella, cuando Snape empujó en la boca caliente.

Su profesor gemía como un animal salvaje, brutal y muy necesitado, lo que animó a su alumno aún más.

Snape no podía evitarlo, tenía un gusto para forzar a la gente, así que siguió aumentando el ritmo hasta que vio lágrimas en los ojos de Draco, entonces lo sacó un poco, de modo que la punta estaba dentro de la boca del niño, sabiendo que no duraría mucho tiempo.

— Más rápido, muchacho —le ordenó, y gimió sin control cuando empezó a venirse. Lo sacó y disfrutó de la vista de su semilla cubriendo la cara y el cuello de Draco.

Draco gimió ligeramente y abrió las piernas sin motivo.

— Por favor, profesor, lo necesito —susurró, mirándolo de una forma absolutamente adorable cuando él yacio ahí, listo para su profesor, con las piernas abiertas y una mirada lasciva en su rostro, que estaba todavía cubierto de la esperma de su profesor y sonrojado con delicadeza.

Snape ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Pensé que necesitaba al señor Flint? —preguntó, pero lamentó ese comentario cuando vio la expresión de Draco y sus piernas se cerraron de nuevo. —No quise decir... —murmuró, mientras sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el estómago de Draco.

— Por favor no... —Draco suplicó y trató de apartarse. Él no pudo a causa de la camisa que aún sostenía sus brazos. Miró a Snape, y pensó que no habría forma de evitar esto. —Por favor —rogó de nuevo y trató de luchar, a pesar de que no tuvo éxito.

Severus se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se levantó del sofá, una chispa de esperanza iluminó los ojos de Draco. La chispa cayo sin embargo poco después. Tan pronto como vio al profesor agarrar su varita.

— No voy a silenciarte, Draco, porque quiero oírte gritar mi nombre, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no harás algo imprudente. —el hombre de cabello oscuro dijo en voz baja. —Accio varita. Silencio. —Murmuró suavemente, cogiendo la varita de Draco cuando voló hacia él, y asegurándose de que nadie fuera de la sala los oiría. Él sonrió suavemente, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión abatida de Draco. —¿Qué pasó? Estabas muy dispuesto hace unos minutos. —Dijo, antes de caminar hacia su escritorio, de donde sacó un manojo de cuerdas suaves.

Draco palideció más por la vista y tragó un nudo. Snape sonrió ligeramente y estuvo cerca del sofá en lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad. Él sólo quería terminar con esto.  
Severus se arrodilló junto al sofá y le dio vuelta a Draco. Le arrancó la camisa y ató las muñecas rápidamente a la espalda, antes de quitar el lazo también.

—Por favor, profesor, yo… —Draco fue interrumpido por una bofeteada de Snape en sus nalgas. Él dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y dolor, mientras arqueaba su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando se dio cuenta de que a su cuerpo le gustaba este tratamiento, y se enrojecieron sus mejillas.

—Sí, ciertamente estuve en lo correcto al pensar que esto sería de su gusto, señor Malfoy. Si no estuviera tan metido en esto, no sería tan insolente. —El profesor murmuró.  
Draco seguía boca abajo avergonzado, mientras se preparaba para lo que sabía que iba a venir.

El profesor no perdió más tiempo. Sacó un poco de lubricante de un cajón cerca del sofá. Él no tenía la intención de preparar a Draco, le gustaba que sus muchachos estuvieran apretados, y Draco estaría realmente apretado. La idea le hizo gemir en voz alta, mientras recubría su polla con lubricante. Ya estaba goteando líquido pre seminal, y estaba consideradamente ruborizado.

—No se tense —Fue la única advertencia hacia Draco, mientras Snape comenzó a forzar la entrada del chico. Tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de que la cabeza entrara. Él jadeó en voz alta, cuando el perfecto anillo de músculos se apretaron alrededor de él. —Mierda...  
Draco gimió ligeramente y apretó sus ojos cerrándolos. La intrusión repentina envió picos de dolor por su espalda y no pudo dejar de llorar un poco, pero era un Malfoy, y no lloró por mucho tiempo. Apretó sus dientes y cerró los ojos.

—No lo haga... ¡Profesor no! ¡Me duele! —jadeó con voz temblorosa.

—Grita para mí, Draco —Severus gimió y envió un impulso particularmente fuerte contra la próstata del muchacho.

Draco arqueó la espalda y gritó.

—¡Oh! ¡Hágalo otra vez, profesor, por favor! —su aliento estrangulado, mientras descaradamente comenzó a pedir más. —¡Por favor, por favor! —gimió y sintió se le tensaba todo el cuerpo, cuando el hombre de más edad golpeó en ese dulce punto otra vez. —Joder... Tan bueno... Tan grande... —Draco maldijo entre dientes, rodando sus ojos hacia atrás, mientras sin pensarlo empezó a empujar de regreso cada vez que su profesor empujaba hacia delante. —¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! Usted… Es tan grande profesor, me va a partir a la mi… tad. —tartamudeó, intentando recuperar un poco el control. Sabía que estaba balbuceando y sabía que se iba a sentir avergonzado después. Los Malfoy no imploran que los follen.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga, Draco? —Snape ronroneó y se detuvo un poco, encantado con el cambio en el comportamiento del niño.

—Por favor, ¡Lo que sea! ¡Muévase! Por favor, sólo, sólo... Cójame, profesor, lo necesito.  
Snape ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Así que quieres mi gran verga dentro de ti, Draco? —preguntó, moviendo las caderas un poco, de modo que la cabeza de su polla empujó contra la próstata de Draco.

—¡Sí! ¡Fólleme señor! ¡Cójame duro! ¡Estoy tan sucio! ¡Por favor, hágalo! —Draco imploró, perdiendo más de su control, cuando el profesor comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Draco estaba sollozando ahora, deseaba perversamente venirse. Él comenzó a frotarse contra el sofá, y gritó, cuando Snape encontró su liberación, y el líquido caliente se esparció dentro de su cuerpo. —A… Ah, profesor, por favor, lo necesito, necesito... —balbuceó, sin haber encontrado su liberación, cuando Snape se retiró.

El profesor ni siquiera se molestó en secarse, ya que se deslizó por debajo del cuerpo de Draco y empujó su lengua dentro de esa fruncida abertura, la lengua presionando ligeramente, ya que el diestro músculo encontró la próstata de Draco y comenzó a masajear con movimientos firmes.

El muchacho se arqueó y gritó.

—A… Ah, profesor, es… tan… bueno! Tan caliente dentro de mí.

Snape deslizó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Draco y comenzó a bombear su polla poco a poco, hasta que el niño terminó, gritando a todo pulmón de puro éxtasis.

* * *

**NOTA DEL GRUPO DE TRADUCCIÓN:** Con esta historia el grupo de traducción se despide por este año, pero no se asusten que el siguiente año seguiremos con la continuación de nuestras historias y la publicación de nuevos fics, así que de todo corazón les deseamos un feliz año y nos vemos el viernes 4 de Enero.


End file.
